Srmthfg 20 years later
by Taraneelover
Summary: Let's look into the future of the srmthfg members
1. Chapter 1

Srmthfg; 20 Year Later The babysitting struggles

Sprx: Hey, Nova, where is that babysitter you called to watch the twins for us?

Sprx and Nova have twins, one boy named Skye and one girl named Sonia who are both turning six the next day. The red child with black eyes, Skye, was sitting in front of the TV watch a dvd of Handy Manny. Sonia, the yellow child with pink eyes and wearing a rainbow ribbon on her wrists as braclets and one on the tip of her tail, was taking a nap on the sofa next to her father.

Nova: Carly should be here any minute!

Sonia: Mommy I don't want you to go.

Skye: Stay here and play with us.

Ding Dong

Nova left to answer the door.

Nova: Sorry Carly but looks like the twins don't seem to want a babysitter.

Carly: To bad, I usually get a happier response from then than that

Carly is Chiro and Jinmay's 11 daughter. She wears black shorts, knee-high black boots, a white jacket with an orange under shirt, blue eyes, shoulder-legth black hair with her roots died pink and a long pink braid on both sides of her face that reach down to her waste.

Sonia and Skye: CARLY CARLY CARLY

Giving her a very big hug

Skye: Nevermind mommy and daddy. Stay out as long as you want.

Nova: We should be back by 11:30. We're going out for dinner and then some dancing.

Carly: I think I can handle you children for 3 hours.

Sprx: Don't drive away the babysitter kids.

Sonia and Skye: We won't. We promised.

1 hour later

Carly:will you quit running?

Sonia: catch us first.

Both Sonia and Skye both have the ability of super speed beleived to been inherited from Sprx

Carly lifted her hands and created energy forcefields that surrounded both the twins

Carly:Can't we play a game that doesn't distroy for furniture. I might no be able to babysit you ever again.

After another hour of putting together a puzzle and watching more Handy Manny

Carly: I SAID BEDTIME

Sonia and Skye were running at super speed again

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Carly:I'll answer that phone call. You better be in bed when I come in you better be in bed.

Sonia: I want a story

Carly: As soon as I answer the phone. Just stay in the room.

Nova was on the other end

Nova: How are the twins doing.

Carly: Good. Faster than ever.

Creek!!!!!!!!!!

Skye was trying to sneek out of the bedroom

Seeing him easily Nova said " I hope Skye isn't sneeking out to play is he. I might have to take away his TV privleges.

He ran straight back into the bedroom.

Carly: The twin are alot of fun they just always want attension. I better go I promise Sonia a story.

From atop a building a Dark Precence spy is watching

Dark Precence Spy: Carly will leave in one hour and then we will attack boss

Boss: Let her leave and tomorrow we will distroy her infront of the twins at their birthday tomorrow. They be so heart broken they will be easy to get rid of.

Dark Precence Spy: As you say King Shadow 


	2. Chapter 2

Srmthfg;20 years later Speedy twins birthday catastraphie

Sonia; Come on mommy. Daddy and Skye left.

Nova; Let me just get the cake. I need to bring it to you and your brother's birthday.

5 minutes later on the streets with a mother, daughter, and a cake.

Jinmay; Hey Nova, Hi Sonia

Jinmay is alittle different in appearance. She wears her hair down now and just like Carly has it in braids but parshal hair with braids all around.

Jinmay;(thinking) I wonder what Nova's family would be like if I didn't drink that time travel potion and cause the twins to disappear.

You'll learn of Jinmay's adventure in the next story

Nova; Hey, Jin. Why are you so down on the twin's birthday?

Jinmay; I'm not sad, Nova. I'm just thinking of some old memories

Later at the ice cream shop

Nova; Hello Molly how are you?

Molly is one of Otto's daughter. She is 13 as her brother Vinny is 10. She is very hyper and jumpy and will do anything to have some fun. But can let her curiousity take to much control. She can be very annoyed with her brother when it come to his fear of heights and being in big groups. Both are green but Molly is lighter shade than Vinny.

Molly; About time the birthday girl showed up. It's no fun with just the boy.

Unknown to everyone they were being survalenced. Watched by two people that can discise themselves as shadows. They are both rulers of the shadow world and are addressed as King and Qween Shadow

Just outside the ice cream shop Carly was just about to walked in when......

Sonia and Skye; CARLY YOUR HERE. CARLY YOUR HERE.

Qween Shadow;(discises voice to sound like Jinmay's) Carly can you help me bring this box of goodie bags in. It's heavier then I thought.

Carly moved closer to the source of the voice with the birthday twins following right behind her

Suddenly laserbeams of different legths and thicknesses Skye made a shield ( Like Sprx's magna field shield) but due to the fact he is still so young and small he was only able to shield himself and his sister

Carly was able to dodge but she kept looking for the source of the beams because she will eventually get to tired and Skye was not able to keep his shield up forever

All of a sudden the beams stopped and Chiro came from out of the bushes

Chiro isn't that different then how we know him. The only thing that is different is that he wears a brown cowboy hat

Chiro; Jinmay and I saw you three walk into the bushes so I followed. We better getout of here. I only temporarily stopped the beams

Shadow Precence Soldier; Not so fast

???????; Triple Laser Criss Cross

Chiro; Thanks Gibson, Sally, and Gabrella( but likes to go by as Gabby)

Sally 13 years old and is purple with yellow eyes as Gabby is 8 and is blue and also has yellow eyes.

Sonia; Gabby your here. Let's play inside

Gibson; We better get inside before people start wonder where we are 


End file.
